


Thirst

by Lary_sam



Series: A vampire for a slayer [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Consensual, Vampire Grantaire, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lary_sam/pseuds/Lary_sam
Summary: Grantaire was used to watch Enjolras from the shadows, pretending to be touched by the light that the blond emitted.But, at the same time, he was afraid to get too close, he was afraid to lose control because Enjolras could woke up feelings that he hadn't felt in centuries. Feelings that threatene to woke a side of him that he had fought so much to extinguish.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm trying to starting writing again and for some reason I decided to try in English. So that is not my first language and I apologise for any mistakes. I hope you guys like it.

Grantaire, as always, kept his distance, hiding in the shadows that surrounded him while watched the fire burning in that blue eyes when in action. From that distance he could listen with attention the beat of his heart and couldn’t help lick his lips. 

 

Enjolras had that power over the vampire that made him feel more alive than his many centuries. And what more attract the vampire was exactly that fire of life which any blind man could feel. And was that fire that forced the brunet to stay in the shadows where he really belong condemned to only watch the human at arms distance, forbidden to get close for fear of losing control and revealing himself. What would happen if Enjolras find out his secret? There would be only one result. Of that Grantaire had no doubt because Enjolras… he wasn’t any human. No… Enjolras was a vampire’s slayer.

 

While he thought of that, Grantaire laughed because only a masochist vampire would falling in love with an human but not any human, a vampire’s slayer at the same time. But these were the good moments, in his bad ones the thirst for fresh blood was so strong that Grantaire had to fight with all he had to not attack the first person that appeared but ever more to not go after him and bite that long and thin neck satiating his thirst and fantasy.

 

He knew he should just go away and leave the blonde alone but he couldn’t. He had to stay as close as possible without making Enjolras want the same. So Grantaire was cynic and pretended to be drunk while taking apart every speech that Enjolras gave. It wasn’t just because he didn’t believe it. Because he didn't. He had lived for many centuries and it was always the same with the humans. The greed for power, the selfishness, the wars... He had lost his faith many years ago maybe when he was still human. But he also confronted Enjolras because it was too dangerous to let himself believe, to let Enjolras get closer. He couldn’t trust in himself, in the monster that he was.

 

So it was from distance that Grantaire watched the blond, be it at his revolutionary projects, be it at his extracurricular activities. And how Enjolras was beautiful fighting and slaying his kind. In these hours Grantaire admired Enjolras trying to ignore that voice inside his head that said that he would be beautiful killing him too.

 

However that night something got really wrong. The monster was wilder and more aggressive than Enjolras  probably expect. The fight was hard and Enjolras lost his foot in a moment for one second and ended disarmed by the hungry beast. There was no other solution. He couldn’t risk Enjolras’s life so, without even think, Grantaire left the shadows and leapt against the other vampire to save the slayer.

 

The fight between the vampires was feast and Grantaire had to let out his worst and dangerous  instincts. He had to let go of the beast inside himself and that beast was powerful. Powerful enough to overcome the other vampire and to take off his head with his own claws. In that moment, Grantaire could feel all that power he fought to control unleash and didn’t think about the blond who watched at shock without believing that the beast was Grantaire.

 

\- Grantaire? – The blond’s voice was weak and shaking but it was enough to get the attention of the vampire who turned in a blink of an eye and pushed Enjolras against the wall while his head would go to Enjolras’s neck smelling his fear. – Grantaire, no! – But Grantaire only grunted. He was so close that could hear that hot blood running through the blond’s veins. It was too much to resist and before he knew he was bite Enjolras’s neck and drinking that delicious blood as he wanted but resisted for so long and pushing his erect member against Enjolras’s. – Grantaire!

 

It was the commanding shout, the same one that Enjolras used in their fights when he would lose his temper and shout at the cynic. When Enjolras in his anger would pay attention only to Grantaire. And as always that made his cold body feel warmer. It was enough to stop him and bring him back to reality. Grantaire let go of Enjolras as if burned when what he just did get through the mist of the power and thirst that had dominated him.

 

\- I... I… didn’t want! – Grantaire looked terrify with blood in his face but at the same time he never looked more scared and lost. But before that he could listing Enjolras shout how he was a monster and disgusting for sure he used his supernatural speed and disappeared in the shadows again just like he had showed up before leaving Enjolras alone in the alley.

 

Grantaire had broke his own vow and drank fresh human blood again but more than that he had drank from Enjolras. He had lost control and hurted Enjolras. What if… what if he hadn’t stopped? He couldn’t never accept what he was but in that moment he had never hated himself so much. He had to go away.  He couldn’t risk. Even if he wanted to stay he doubted that would still be a place for him back with his friends. Not now that his truly self had been revealed and in the worst way.

 

No, he wouldn’t go back but he had to do something. He had tried to fight the beast inside without success. But there was to be a way… maybe… maybe it was time to accept what he really was and to deal with it. Time to get out of the shadows and face the sun.


End file.
